O Escolhido
by Fran Miyazawa
Summary: Dumbledore cruzou suas mãos e seus olhos azuis brilharam tão intensamente “ O povo Bruxo esta com medo, e eu temo que chegue o dia que eles percam a esperança. Talvez. A esperança do mundo bruxo precise se restaurada. E ela pode vim na forma de um Herói"


**Minha Primeira Fic. Essa idéia estava cutucando minha cabeça e como eu não gosto que alguém ou algo fique me cutucando resolvi escrever. Relevem os erros de Português (Português nunca foi minha matéria preferida!) ou algum outro erro grotesco que vocês encontrarem! Bem é isso... Ahhhh e se alguém estive com disposição deixa um REVIEW... E se não estive então não deixa! Tchau! **

**Capitulo 01 – Matérias e Matérias.**

I´m on the outside, looking in what do I see?

So much of this left to begin where would I be?

I´m on the outside, looking cover me through this night.

Estou aqui fora, a observa... O que vejo?

Ainda a tanto que precisa ser feito, e onde será que eu estaria?

Estou aqui fora, a observa... Cubra-me só essa noite.

(VERTICAL HORIZON)

Wink olhou a grande cozinha. Estalou os dedos e a vassoura que se encontrava no canto moveu-se de um lado a outro, sua pequena mão tirou de dentro do avental extremamente branco, um pequeno pano, começou a limpa a superfície da longa mesa. Estava concentrada a deixa-la tão limpa quanto cada pedaço daquela cozinha, quando a voz de sua ama a chamou.

- wink... – ela não precisou que seu nome fosse chamado mais uma vez, com um estalido ela se encontrava na sala, se curvou em uma reverencia, mas sua ama parecia não nota sua presença, sua atenção estava completamente presa em um pergaminho em suas mãos. Wink esperou ate que sua ama notasse sua presença, ela olhou a Pequena elfa que voltou a ser curvar.

- Wink! Preciso que você arrume o velho quarto de Harry!- disse um brilho especial dançando em seus olhos e a elfa soube. O menino estava voltando para casa.

Quando Gina entrou na redação do Profeta foi como se tivesse sido atingida por um forte balaço, o barulho e a claridade a deixaram zonza. Pessoas iam e vinham desviando de mesas espalhadas por todo o espaço, o barulho de penas arranhando pergaminhos, potes de tintas se arrastando sobre as mesas, alguns berradores explodiam pelo ar de pessoas enfurecidas com alguma matéria, quase não se via o teto por que milhares de aviões de papeis voavam por todos os lados, se encaminhou ate sua mesa desviando de algumas mesas e pessoas, respondeu ao bom dia de Brian o cara da sessão de economia. Chegou a sua mesa mais antes mesmo de senta-se uma voz já a chamava

– Gina! – Mel Sturton a única pessoa que Gina considerava sua amiga ali se aproximava – Gina que bom que você chegou! – disse sussurrando – O senhor Cole esta te esperando na sala dele. – sua voz mostrando um certo nervosismo, Gina caiu na cadeira como uma trouxa de roupa suja.

Na sala de Robert Cole todos as paredes eram de vidro. Havia apenas uma bonita mesa de carvalho, uma confortável poltrona de couro branco e duas outras poltronas verdes em frente à mesa, o chão era coberto todo por um carpete amarelo. Na parede havia apenas a primeira edição do profeta emoldurada Gina pigarreou. Mais ele mostrou a poltrona a sua frente sem mesmo tira os olhos do que fosse que ele estava olhando, mas quando Gina se aproximou poder ver que eram fotos. Fotos que gelavam seu sangue. Ele levantou os olhos, àqueles pequenos e apertados olhos e a encarou pelo que ela considerou tempo demais.

- Bem senhorita Weasley, pode me dizer o que é isso? – e estendeu um pergaminho em direção a Gina que reconheceu sua ultima matéria.

- minha matéria sobre o caso Freeman – disse displicentemente. Robert pareceu aperta mais os olhos e se inclinou em sua poltrona.

- senhorita Weasley estamos em tempos difíceis e esse tipo de matéria - ele ergueu o pergaminho mais não desviou o olhar - só traria pânico aos bruxos e nos não queremos que isso aconteça, não é? – mais não esperou a resposta - não queremos que as pessoas saiam por ai acreditando que elas não têm ninguém que as defenda que as protejam. O ministério esta com tudo sobre controle senhorita.

Gina sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de raiva.

- os Freeman acreditavam no ministério! Estavam sobre proteção do ministério! E onde eles estão agora? Senhor Cole! - Gina se levantou, sentia-se enojada. Mais Robert parecia não ter notado a raiva saindo dos olhos da jovem a sua frente.

- você é ainda muito jovem senhorita – disse se levantando e indo ate um canto onde olhou toda a movimentação e depois do que pareceu a Gina uma eternidade ele a olhou novamente - o que acha que aconteceria se a sua matéria fosse publicada?

- As pessoas saberiam a verdade, é por isso que estamos aqui! Pra dar a verdade a elas! por mais difíceis que sejam, nos temos... – mais gina não terminou sua defesa apaixonada. Robert estava gargalhando. Sua risada ecoava por toda a sala, mais tão abruptamente quanto às risadas começaram terminaram e quando Cole voltou à fala sua voz era tão fria quanto o olhar que lançou a Gina.

- As pessoas não querem a verdade Gina, elas querem que todos digam que vai fica tudo bem. Elas querem esperança e não que alguém lhes diga que tem um grupo de malucos por ai matando pessoas que se coloquem no caminho deles. Que eles são cruéis. Que eles matam sem piedade. E que o ministério esta tão perto de encontra-los quanto um trouxa de fazer magia.

Ele caminhou ate a mesa e pegou o pergaminho e entregou a Gina - refaça a matéria! - e dessa vez seu tom foi cortante de uma forma que Gina soube que a conversa tinha acabado. Ou ela mudava a matéria ou outro faria em seu lugar.

Neville se sentia em paz quando estava na estufa, amava as plantas, apesar das conseqüências que tinha enfrentado quando escolheu fazer Herbologia em vez de se torna um auror como seus pais, a voz do pai ainda ecoava em sua cabeça cheia de desprezo e decepção "você quer se um Jardineiro?!". Varreu a lembrança amarga para longe e se concentrou na sensação da terra entre seus dedos. A porta se abriu com brusquidão e Hermione entrou. Segurava uma revista com as duas mãos - olhe - disse empolgada, e esticou a revista para Neville. - pagina 32 - disse se encostando à bancada cheia de vasos - Neville abriu na pagina indicada e leu um dos textos mais apaixonado e bem escrito que ele já havia lido - Por Merlim! Hermione como você poder fazer isso! Você pode te comprado sua sentença de morte - irritação e medo transparecendo em sua voz. Ela encarou-o de uma forma que Neville souber que ela não se arrependia do que tinha feito.

Neville suspirou e lentamente como ser fosse uma cobra venenosa colocou a revista sobre a bancada a sua frente. E encaro Hermione - eu conheço os perigos – ela disse e mordeu os lábios em um gesto tão característico seu, que ele não pode evitar sorrir Neville passou a mão pelos cabelos, Hermione agia como se não soubesse o que aquele artigo iria fazer. Esse artigo era um ataque direto aos comensais da morte e Neville sabia muito bem o que acontecia com aqueles que se colocavam contra eles. Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Às vezes o coração de Hermione e sua determinação cegavam sua razão.

Sirius bocejou, tinha sido um longo dia, e ainda havia aquela pilha enorme de relatórios e a única coisa que ele desejava no momento era um bom banho e sua cama macia, uma batida na porta, trouxe seus pensamentos de volta ao escritório a porta se abriu sem esperar uma resposta. Sirius reprimiu outro bocejo,

- Dia longo - não era uma pergunta, mais apenas uma observação, - sim - disse encarando o homem alto e negro a sua frente.

-Alguma pista - Sirius suspirou a verdade e que tinha passado o dia inteiro naquele lugar. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de morte empreguinado em sua roupa e a imagem daquela horrível caveira com a cobra saindo pela boca, quando achava que não podia odiar mais aquela imagem ele chegava em outra casa, com outras vitimas e aquela maldita caveira e seu ódio subia mais um patamar.

- Não! Nada! - sua frustração aliada ao seu cansaço fez com que um desanimo enorme tomasse conta de todo o seu corpo. Aquilo cada dia ficava mais difícil, mais casas atacadas, mais mortes. Suspirou. Olhou Kim e ele parecia tão desanimado quanto ele a lista de mortos crescia, as pessoas estavam cada dia com mais medo.

- Por que não deixa isso para manha - disse inclinando a cabeça em direção a pilha de pergaminhos - Vá descansa Sirius - por um segundo pensou em nega a oferta mais precisava de um descanso.

- Certo - levantou-se pegou seu casaco. Os dois saíram da pequena sala juntos, Kim o olhou por um segundo, e virou-se para outro lado Sirius fez o caminho inverso, indo em direção aos elevadores. Enquanto esperava o elevado tentou pensa na sua cama mais a única coisa que veio a sua mente foi uma grande caveira com uma cobra saído pela boca.

Hermione entendia o medo de Neville, ela também estava com medo, mas aquilo era absurdo ela não deixaria ser intimidada por um louco que a considerava inferior por causa de sua origem. Respirou fundo e segurou com força sua varinha ela era uma bruxa! E uma das melhores! Tinha passado com as melhores notas tanto nos N.O.N,s quanto nos N.I.E.M.s em Hogwarts, mas mais do que isso, ela não suportava essa sensação de impotência que sentia sempre que abria o jornal e lia mais uma matéria sobre algum assassinato cometido por esses monstros seu estomago se revirou ao lembra-se da fotografia que Luna havia lhe mostrado essa manha da caveira pairando sobre a casa destruída. Uma família inteira morta. Inspirou e espirou varias vezes tentando normalizar suas emoções. Uma batida na porta a fez apaga a imagem da sua cabeça.

-Pode entra! - a porta se abriu e o guarda noturno entrou um olhar incerto.

- E...Todos já foram srta Granger, a srta vai fica mais um pouco? - Hermione sempre ficava depois do horário, olhou a mesa cheia de documentos para serem analisados e uma petição precisava ser feita, mas não tinha animo para fazer todo aquele trabalho, não agora, talvez os levasse para casa então depois de um banho quente e com uma boa xícara de chá terminasse o trabalho, sim faria isso. Sorriu para o guarda.

- Vou fica apenas mais uns minutinhos para organizar essas pastas e já vou. - o guarda inclinou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento e Hermione observou o homem sair e a porta se fecha atrás dele, rapidamente pegou as pastas que iria precisa e coloco-as dentro da bolsa.

O corredor estava deserto àquela hora, a exceção do guarda sentado em sua pequena mesa perto dos elevadores.

- Tenha uma boa noite Sr. Fenwick. - comprimento enquanto chamava o elevado.

- a srta também. Srta granger. - com um estrondo que ecoou por todo o corredor o elevado abriu suas portas com um ultimo aceno para o guarda Hermione entrou, Hermione se encostou e moveu o pescoço de um lado a outro, pra frente e pra trás, tentando tira a tenção acumulada naquele ponto, o elevado chacoalhava e ela começou a sentir-se sufocada, a porta se abriu e dois homens entraram mais nem pareceram nota que havia mais alguém ali.

- Lílian esta pensando em fazer um janta pela chegada do meu afilhado.

- Aposto que Tiago queria da uma festa.

- Acertou! Com stripes e tudo. - os homens riram, Hermione abaixou a cabeça àquela conversa só fazia com que a sensação caustrofobica que estava sentido aumentasse.

– Harry com certeza vai... - As portas do elevado se abriram e Hermione saiu trombando com um dos homens murmurou uma desculpa sem olhar pra trás e saiu sem ouvir completamente o que esse Harry iria fazer de tão importante.

Quando enfim saiu do ministério uma lufada de vento a atingiu fazendo seu corpo relaxa, apertou o casaco contra o corpo e andou em direção de um beco próximo onde pudesse aparatar, o beco era um longo corredor entre dois grandes e tortos prédios, que estaria completamente escuro se não fosse pelas luzes dos carros que passavam e uma loja que havia do outro lado da rua, ouviu passos se aproximando, uma sensação de pânico tomou conta do seu corpo mais não diminuiu o ritmo. Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos, em um ator instintivo correu. Segurou a varinha com força, mas antes mesmo que pudesse grita um feixe de luz acertou.

Seus braços se ergueram para amortecer a queda sua varinha caiu alguns metros à frente.

- Vejam só. Quem esta aqui. Se não é a sangue ruim que gosta de escrever matérias mentirosas. - a voz saiu cheia de nojo e risadas ecoaram a sua volta. Sentiu um tremor de desespero. Olhou para frente, para a loja, algumas pessoas entraram mais não olharam na direção do beco escuro. tentou se levanta mais alguem a empurrou com o pé fazendo-a cair novamente,

- Como você poder toca nessa sangue ruim - um dos comensais disse cheio de despreso

- Mais eu não a toquei - o outro disse irritado.

- Parem com isso e vamos nos divertir. - Hermione souber que ela iria morrer essa noite, seus olhos se enxeram de lagrimas mas ela não iria chora,

- Deixe eu ser o primeiro. - a voz fez Hermione se encolhe com a maldade que continha nela, houve um silencio que fez a espera do que estava por vim se torna pior.

- CRUCIO - Hermione gritou.

Era como se por suas veias não correcem sangue e sim pequenas laminas pontudos e afiados cortando tudo em seu caminho, seu corpo estava sendo retalhado por dentro, a dor a sufocava a cegava, as gargalhadas eram como socos machucando-a, sua visão estava embassada e percebeu que eram lagrimas, um soluço escapou de sua garganta em meio aos gritos, Tudo estava ficando escuro. Ela iria morrer naquele beco escuro e sujo.

Um barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos como se alguem tivesse caido, a dor parou e tambem as gargalhadas, mais barulho. Gritos de furia. se apoiou nos joelhos e braços, e lentamente se arrastou com um único pensamento, colocar o maximo de distancia entre si e os comensais.

Mãos fortes a agararram, colocando-a em pé com apenas um puxão. Tentou se solta como um peixe na rede, mais foi empurrada contra a parede batendo sua cabeça com força suficiente para deixa-la mais zonza do que já estava, um corpo forte preciono-a contra a parede, sentiu um tecido sobre sua cabeça como se um manto tivesse sido jogado sobre eles.

- Onde eles estão?

- Onde eles estão? - os comensais pareciam perdidos - você viu quem foi que nos atacou?

o comensal que fez a pergunta parecia que não acreditava nas suas proprias palavras.

- Você viu o rosto dele?

- É melhor irmos embora - Hermione notou que havia medo na voz do comensal - os outros comensais murmuram em concordancia e logo o silencio. Hermione tentou erguer a cabeça para ver quem era o homem que tinha lhe salvado. Mais a única visão que tinha era do peito dele precionado seu rosto, sua pernas foram sedendo e ele a segurou mais forte contra si mais a escuridão pareceu engulila e sua única certeza é que ainda não estava morta.


End file.
